Scavenger Hunt
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers' scavenger hunt gets interrupted when some of them are transported into Zedd's Lost Universe.
1. Game's Beginning

SCAVENGER HUNT

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Slightly revamped, but pretty much the same.

"Okay guys, listen, here's our next clue: it's the color of a tomato, has wheels, and can travel at great speeds---" Kimberly started to say.

"A picture of this is all you need," Adam finished. "What do you think it is?"

"Uh, a stop sign on roller skates," Justin joked. Tommy, Curtis, and Adam laughed. Kimberly looked around.

"That's it!" she cried and ran up to a red car as the boys looked at the clue. "It's a red car. Tommy, get out the camera," she continued.

"All right, one picture coming up," Tommy said as Justin, Curtis, and Adam joined her. "Say scavenger hunt!"

"Scavenger hunt!" There was a whirring noise.

"Got it," Tommy said a few seconds later.

"Yes! I just love scavenger hunts," Kimberly commented and laughed.

"This is fun," Adam stated.

"I am so glad you, Curtis, and Justin are on our team this year, Adam," Kimberly told him.

"I just hope we can help you guys win," Adam responded as Kimberly looked at her watch.

"Oh, my gosh. All right, we don't have that much time left. How many more clues do we have?" Kimberly wondered.

"Okay, we've got…six rhyming clues left. The rest of the clues have divided up between the other groups," Tommy stated.

"So, what's the next clue?" Kimberly pressed.

"Oh. Okay, um---" Tommy unfolded the paper. "It's small but makes a noise that can stop a game, people can also do it just the same." They frowned in concentration.

"Man, this isn't easy," Adam commented.

"It's small and stops a game, and we can also do it," Justin mused.

"Hmm," Curtis said thoughtfully.

"All right, come on. I think I know what it is," Kimberly stated, and ran off.

"Man, she **loves** this game," Tommy said as they followed her.

"Hadn't noticed," Adam quipped and they laughed. On the moon, Zedd was watching in interest.

"So…they like to play games, do they? Well, I'll send them on an endless scavenger hunt through every dimension in the universe. And with the Power Rangers gone, Earth will be mine for the taking," he plotted.

"Ooooh! Lord Zedd's got a good plan this time," Baboo noted. The evil monarch let out a small laugh.


	2. Blast Off!

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm not really sure how Angela would react to seeing Putties seeing how she wasn't shown all that much, so I'm doing my own thing.

"Okay, so what weird items are left for us to find on this scavenger hunt?" Aisha wondered as she, Billy, Rocky, Jason, and Tina walked into the youth center.

"Oh, man. Talk about weird," Rocky noted as they sat down. Everyone turned to see Bulk and Skull dressed in gypsy garb.

"Uh-oh," Jason said with a chuckle.

"They've **really** lost it this time," Tina commented.

"That's what **you** think," Bulk retorted.

"Bulk, now what are you up to?" Aisha wondered. _He and Skull look really ridiculous_, she thought. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"**This** is Gypsy Abalonia. She's going to use her special Gypsy powers to help us find the Power Rangers," Bulk continued.

"Yeah. And their secret identities," Skull added.

"That's right. While you guys are wasting time on a scavenger hunt, we'll be finding out who the Rangers really are," Bulk finished. The group looked at each other.

"Uh guys, I really don't think that Gypsy Abalonia has any **real** powers," Billy told them.

"You dare to doubt the great power of Gypsy Abalonia?" the woman asked in an offended tone. "Look into my eyes."

"Uh…no thanks." She huffed.

"Come on, boys! Let us begin our search!" she suggested. "Do as I do!" She began waving her hands around and chanting in a foreign language. Bulk and Skull mimicked her, spouting off gibberish. The group laughed. The woman spun around. "Faster boys! Tune into the force of Gypsy Abalonia! Look into my eyes!" Bulk and Skull collapsed onto the floor.

"Look into their eyes?" Aisha asked in concern.

"Gosh, they look kinda sick to me," Rocky laughed. Bulk and Skull looked at the group and Bulk shrugged weakly. Jason and the others walked out of the youth center, reading a clue. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Zedd was busy scheming.

"Soon I will send the Power Rangers into the Lost Universe on an endless Scavenger hunt, Lord Zedd style," he stated.

"How do you wish me to implement your plan, Sire?" Goldar asked stiffly.

"I'll open up the dimensional doorway to the Lost Universe. I want you to go to Earth and steal one of their scavenger items so that I can use it to blast the Rangers and their little friends there," Zedd responded.

"Yes, Lord Zedd. Right away," Goldar agreed in the same tone. _At least this is a halfway decent plan this time_, he thought to himself.

"Very soon now, I shall be ruler of all the Earth," Zedd stated and then laughed. Back on Earth, the Rangers and their friends continued their game.

"Consider this: a weapon kings used in battles past, that hit its target from the sky with a great big blast," Hilary read as they walked into Billy's lab.

"'A weapons used by kings'?" Richie repeated, as he and the others looked around. "A sword maybe?"

"But a sword doesn't hit its target from the sky," Angela corrected.

"No, but a cannon does," Trini stated.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Zack exclaimed, hurrying to a table and opening a chest. Inside, was a toy cannon.

"Hey, that's great," Zhane commented.

"How'd you know it was there?" Chris wondered.

"Billy's little cousin left it here last summer. I'm sure Billy won't mind if we borrow it for the game," Zack replied. They hurried off, unaware that Zedd was watching them from his Chamber Of Command.

"That's it! I can use the cannon to send them all to the Lost Dimension!" he crowd.

"Of course! As a monster, the blast would blow them sky-high and straight into your dimension!" Goldar realized.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! A cannon! I just **love** explosions!" Baboo cheered.

"Send down the Putties Goldar and grab that cannon! In fact, why not take the entire bag while you're at it?" Down on Earth, Zack, Trini, Richie, Angela, Chris, and Zhane walked through the park.

"We've got two more clues to go and then we can meet up with everybody else," Hilary stated.

"I hope they're doing okay," Zhane said. Putties suddenly appeared.

"They may be, but we're not!" Trini shouted.

"Oh, no! Putties!" Angela exclaimed. The group looked at one another and then, Zack, Trini, Chris, Hilary, Richie, and Zhane got into stances of defense.

"What do they want?" Angela wondered.

"Angela, just stay with me," Zack instructed as he pulled her away from the group. They watched as the others fought. Angela clung to Zack fearfully. Minutes later, most of the creatures were destroyed, but a small number escaped with the scavenger items.

"Is everyone okay?" Trini queried as Zack and Angela rejoined them. Everyone nodded.

"They took the bag of scavenger items. What would they want with it?" Hilary asked.

"I think the better question is: 'What would their leader want with it'?" Zack corrected. Back at Angel Grove High, Tommy, Adam, Justin, and Curtis followed Kimberly.

"Okay, this clue is really simple. The one thing we can do that's also small and can stop a game is---" a six-tone beep interrupted her.

"What was that?" Curtis wondered.

"Hey Curtis, I'm pretty sure I know where Kim's going with this. It's a whistle, right?" Justin surmised, taking the clue sheet.

"Exactly," Kimberly confirmed.

"Well, why don't Curtis and I go find a whistle and you guys can meet up with us later?" Justin suggested.

"Great idea, man," Tommy approved.

"But---" Curtis began to object.

"Come on, Curtis! Let's go!" Justin interrupted, leading Curtis off. Once the two were out of sight, Tommy answered his communicator.

"What's up, Zordon?" he questioned.

"Rangers, a group of Putties have stolen the bag of scavenger items. I am unsure of what he plans to do with them, but I want you all to be extremely careful," Zordon intoned.

"Man, I knew this day was going too well," Kimberly sighed.

"You got it, Zordon," Tommy acknowledged. "Jase, did you---"

"Yeah, I heard. Be careful, Bro."

"You too." Then, they continued on their way. Then, Kimberly stopped.

"Wait…" she said. They all turned to see Bulk and Skull and a strange woman.

"I feel we are close to the Power Rangers!" she stated. "Keep the vibrations going, boys." They stopped. "I feel the vibrations of the Power Rangers **here**!" _Uh-oh_, Kimberly thought. Their powers couldn't really be detected by this woman…could they? "Look into my eyes. What do you see?" Bulk began to collapse and Skull called his name frantically. "It's just the scavengers, man!" Kimberly let out a relieved laugh. Nothing was happening. This woman had no powers. Tommy and Adam stared at each other. _Oh, boy. I hope she doesn't have any powers_, the White Ranger thought. That would be a lame way for their cover to be blown. Then, they left. Back on the moon, Zedd aimed his staff at the cannon that the Putties had placed on the ground. Electricity crackled and turned the toy into a monster.

"Now Cannon Top, go and blast the Rangers and their friends into my Lost Universe!" Cannon Top laughed evilly.

"It'll be my pleasure, Lord Zedd!"

"Okay, so it has four legs, comes in different shapes and sizes, can be owned by me and you, but only a picture will surely do," Aisha said.

"Well, I think it might be a---" Tina's statement was cut off by a loud rumble.

"Whoa! What was that?" Jason asked. A second later, Cannon Top appeared and everyone got into stances of defense.

"It's morph---" Jason's shout was cut off as the monster let out a blast. They let out surprised exclamations as the blast threw them in the air and Zedd opened up a vortex. They landed in with a grunt. Tina gasped at the surroundings: a seemingly endless black void.

"Guys, where are we?" she asked in fright.

"Oh, this is not good," Jason muttered worriedly.


	3. White Bait

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Inside the Command Center, the monster alarm blared shrilly.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alert Tommy and the other Rangers of the situation. We must move quickly before Jason and the others are stuck in the Lost Universe forever," Zordon instructed.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Right away!" Alpha yelped. He did as instructed.

"Hey, there's that weird noise again," Curtis noted.

"New alarm. Haven't worked out all the kinks yet. I'm gonna see if I can fix it," Tommy responded.

"Perhaps I can help. I've often assisted Jason in reconstructing and reconfiguring mechanical parts," Billy stated.

"That'd be great, man," Tommy said.

"Um, Adam, this is really embarrassing, but I just remembered I left a ring somewhere. It might be at the youth center, but I'm not sure. Do you think you could help me retrace my steps?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course," Adam replied.

"Justin and I could help," Curtis offered.

"That's sweet, but what about the scavenger hunt?" Kimberly wondered.

"We should split up and look for it. I'll go with Curtis and we'll call you if we find it," Justin answered. The others took off.

"But, shouldn't we-" Curtis' question trailed off as Justin pulled him away. Then, as soon as the two were out of sight and earshot, the White Ranger answered the summons.

"This is Tommy. Come in," he stated.

"Tommy, Jason and his group of scavengers were blasted into another dimension by one of Zedd's monsters. You and the others must report here immediately," Zordon told him.

"We're on it," Tommy said. Then, they disappeared in flashes of white, pink, blue, and silver. When they got there, the rest of the Rangers were already waiting.

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have procrastinated in making them communicators," Kimberly sighed in annoyance.

"Zordon, how do we get Jason and the others out of this dimension?" Trini wondered.

"It will be very difficult. The dimension doesn't open until Zedd wants it to and he has tied the portal to his latest monster's blast," Zordon responded.

"So…what you're saying is that it's only open for an extremely short while?" Rocky surmised.

"Precisely," Zordon confirmed.

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage," Adam suggested.

"What, you mean have one of us be bait?" Kimberly asked.

"Exactly," Billy concluded. "Then in theory we should be able to get signature readings of the doorway to the dimension and thus get Jason and the others back out."

"I'll do it," Tommy volunteered.

"No! Jason would never forgive us or himself if anything were to happen to you," Trini objected.

"Tommy, Trini's right. I mean, we just barely got you back and if we lose you again-" Kimberly began to add.

"Hey, I'm the Second. I'm doing this," Tommy interrupted. She sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I don't like this," she murmured unhappily.

"Tommy will be okay," Aisha assured, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I'm morphin' out of here," Tommy declared.

"May the Power protect you," Kimberly told him.

"Tigerzord!" As soon as he landed in the park, Cannon Top turned to face him. There was a whirring noise as the cannon loaded. Adam quickly took his place at a console. The monster let out a shot.


	4. Game's End

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

The Rangers watched tensely as the shot rang out. The blast threw him into the air and a vortex opened.

"Adam, hurry!" Adam's fingers flew over the controls. _Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!_ he thought to himself. The White Ranger disappeared into the vortex.

"TOMMY!" She turned to the Silver Ranger who was frantically trying to find a lock. "Adam, get him back!"

"I can't find a lock!"

"What?"

"Great. We've lost both of them," Zack sighed in despair. The White Ranger grunted as he landed in the dimension.

"Tommy!" Jason, Tina, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy cried, running to him.

"What are you doing here, Bro?" Jason asked.

"If Adam's idea works, taking you guys home," the White Ranger answered. Back at the Command Center, Adam was desperately trying to find the lock.

"Adam, come on. You've gotta find the lock," Kimberly said.

"I'm trying! I'm not Billy you know!" Adam exclaimed.

"You're doing fine, Adam," Trini said.

"Man, someone's gotta draw this guy out," Zack declared.

"Yeah, I can't just stand here and do nothing. Aisha's in there," Rocky agreed.

"No, we can't risk losing you too," Kimberly objected.

"There's no other choice," Zack told him.

"Well then, I'm coming with," Kimberly stated. "Adam, I'm sorry. I know you're doing you're best. Keep trying." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's morphin' time!" Zack called.

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!" the three morphed and teleported to the park. The monster let out a blast and they dodged the blow.

"Yes! I've almost got it!" Adam cheered. "Guys, make him fire again!" he instructed through his communicator. The Black Ranger threw a kick, and the monster loaded it's attack. As the energy signature spiked, Adam ran his fingers over the consoles. "Got it! Teleporting now!" As he said that, Jason and the rest of his group felt themselves dematerializing out of the dimension.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Zedd roared. "HOW CAN IT BE POSSIBLE?! I HAD THE BLUE RANGER IN THERE AS WELL! THEY **COULDN**'**T** HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!" _That's what happens when you underestimate the Rangers_, Goldar thought to himself. Though to be truthful, he hadn't figured on anyone but the Blue Ranger figuring out the energy signatures either. Tina looked around in surprise.

"The Command Center," she said. "The others!"

"They're safe," Alpha assured her and she turned to see her friends who had morphed and were battling the monster.

"You better go," she said to Adam who then morphed and teleported out.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THEM YET! GROW CANNON TOP!" the monster roared and grew, resulting in the Rangers calling for their zords.

"Thunder Megazord link up!" the Red Ranger shouted. The Rangers put the zords together.

"Be careful you guys," Tina whispered. Cannon Top roared and threw a blast at them.

"Be careful! If he blasts us back into the Lost Universe, we might never get back!" the Blue Ranger cautioned.

"Let's not take the chance---Thunder Saber!" The sword fell from the sky and into the zord's hand. Then, they powered up the weapon, and destroyed the monster. Zedd slammed a fist onto the railing.

"BLAST, BLAST, AND BLAST AGAIN!"

Yes!" Tina cheered. Then, "Alpha can you teleport me back to the park?"

"Right away." A few seconds later, she was gone.

"Come on, let's meet up with the others," Kimberly said and they took off.

"Where were you guys?" Angela demanded.

"Sorry," Kimberly apologized.

"Is everything okay?" Hilary asked in concern.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Tina responded. Then, "So, what do we have left?"

"One more clue, and I bet Ernie has it," Curtis stated, and they ran to the youth center.

"Ernie, we only need one more thing on the list," Kimberly announced.

"You guys better hurry. One of the judges just got word that Central High got all the items and they're on their way back here," Ernie cautioned.

"Aw, man," Curtis sighed. "Okay, um, they're the colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too, find a picture of them and that will do," he continued. "Do you have a picture of the Power Rangers?"

"Let me check back here." Ernie went to do so. Bulk, Skull, and Gypsy Abalonia walked into the building.

"This way, Boys," the woman said. "I feel the presence of the Power Rangers in this room!"

"Uh-oh," Hilary said nervously.

"Yes, the Power Rangers are **here**. I can feel their vibrations," Gypsy Abalonia continued. _This is bad_, Justin thought to himself.

"You guys are actually listening to this woman?" Angela queried with a scoffing laugh. She was ignored as the woman advanced. "You can see them right before your eyes. The Gypsy Abalonia is **certain**!"

"Here it is, guys," Ernie announced, bringing out a fairly new picture of the Rangers that included the Gold, Silver, and Purple Rangers. "A picture of the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah, in an eight-by-ten glossy," Bulk told her. The woman's mouth dropped. How could she have been wrong? She was **never** wrong!

"Look into our eyes," Bulk and Skull told her. "You…are…**fired**!"

"Guess you guys should've practiced up on your magic act," Rocky commented, and the scavenger hunters ran to the judges' booth just as Central High was told that they had missed one of the items. The team left and then the kids from Angel Grove dumped the bag's content on the table.

"Please, please, please, please," Hilary whispered.

"And the winner is Angel Grove High!" Everyone cheered and slapped five.

THE END


End file.
